Survival of the Fellowship
by SpaceApocalypse
Summary: Traduction. Une suite alternative au Seigneur des Anneaux. La communauté a échoué et Sauron a repris le contrôle de la Terre du Milieu. Naturellement, les premières cibles de sa revanche sont ces petits imbéciles qui ont essayé de détruire son précieux. Tous les personnages sont canons. Aucun OC.
1. Chapter 1

TRADUCTION : « Survival of the Fellowship » par ccgaylord

* * *

Note de l'auteur ccgaylord: Je ne sais pas comment cette histoire va se passer, étant donné que je n'ai pas défini de plan précis. C'est juste que la Terre du Milieu sous le reigne de Sauron est très amusante à décrire. Si je continue à avoir des idées, je continuerai à écrire.

Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas la Terre du Milieu ni ce qu'il y a dedans. C'est Sauron qui le possède.

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Recherchés par le Mordor

POURSUIVIS POUR ACTIVITES SUBVERSIVES

Groupe rebelle composé de 8 membres. Se font appeler les Neufs Marcheurs (car neuf au départ). Extrêmement odieux envers le Seigneur des Ténèbres. A ne pas prendre à la légère.

Leurs crimes comprennent : la détention de l'Anneau de Pouvoir la tentative de destruction de celui-ci la formation d'une communauté ayant pour but d'accomplir ladite destruction dudit Anneau de Pouvoir le meurtre d'Orques du Mordor et de notre allié : Saroumane le Blanc l'intrusion dans la Montagne du Destin l'assassinat de Balrogs en voie de disparition des tentatives de dissimulation d'informations au Seigneur des Ténèbres des tentatives de tromperies visant à induire le Seigneur des Ténèbres en erreur quant à leur véritables intentions la fraternisation et l'association avec des elfes des incivilités vis-à-vis des représentants du Seigneur des Ténèbres et de son allié l'entrée en Mordor sans inspection par la sécurité l'utilisation de l'Anneau de Pouvoir l'utilisation de l 'Anneau de Pouvoir à des fins insignifiantes, telles que devenir invisible, permettant ainsi d'éviter la sécurité lors de l'intrusion en Mordor la réclamation du trône du Gondor la corruption par une ennemie du Seigneur des Ténèbres, à savoir la soit-disant Dame de Lothlorien la tentative de renversement de l'allié du Seigneur des Ténèbres, la falsification de leur propre mort l'utilisation d'armes de destruction massive (connus sous le nom de Ents) l'ennui causé au Seigneur des Ténèbres par la composition de chansons ennuyantes l'allumage de feux non-autorisés, des blessures assénées à l'araignée géante domestique du Seigneur des Ténèbres, l'attaque et le meurtre d'un ambassadeur non-armé portant un drapeau de trêve (ce qui est contre la loi peu importe dans quel livre vous vous trouvez).

Leurs activités subversives peuvent inclure, mais ne sont pas limitées à : la tentative de vol puis de destruction de l'Anneau de Pouvoir, la tentative de renversement du Seigneur des Ténèbres et de ses lois, la diffamation du Seigneur des Ténèbres et de ses représentants, ainsi que les assassinats en masse d'orques.

Descriptions :

Gandalf (alias Mithrandir) : Sorcier, 1m90, cheveux blancs, barbe blanche (préalablement gris), yeux gris-bleus, long nez, sourcils broussailleux, voix grave, accent Anglais, transporte un long bâton (attention, le bâton est reporté comme étant très dangereux) et une épée, porte un grand chapeau pointu, souvent aperçu montant un cheval blanc.

Aragorn (alias Grand-Pas, Elessar, Estel) : Humain, grand, longs cheveux bruns et barbe courte, yeux bleus, voix rauque (comme s'il souffrait d'une laryngite), accent Américain, armé d'une épée, porte un étrange collier elfique, son mode opératoire semble être d'abandonner la communauté (ou la Terre du Milieu) à cause d'une catastrophe puis réapparaître quand on l'attend le moins pour livrer une attaque surprise.

Legolas : Elfe, 1m80, longs cheveux blonds, yeux bleus, front proéminent, joues creuses, accent Anglais, armé d'un arc et de longs couteaux, yeux perçants et ouïe aiguisée, porte généralement du vert, si confronté à cet individu, n'utilisez pas de tranquillisants - les elfes ne sont relativement pas affectés par de telles substances, qui ne leur provoquent pas plus qu'un sensation de picotement dans les doigts.

Gimli : Nain, 1m40, cheveux et barbe de couleur rousse, nez arrondi et proéminent, pas grand chose de visible sur son visage mis à part cela, accent indéterminé, porte une hache, et possiblement d'autres armes (les nains cachent en général leurs armes sous leurs vêtements), méthode d'attaque favorite consistant à se faire lancer sur les ennemis tout en agitant la hache.

Frodon Saquet : Hobbit, 95 cm, cheveux foncés et bouclés, yeux très bleus, il est fréquent de le confondre avec une fillette, voix aiguë, accent anglais présumé, armé d'une lame et d'une bouteille elfique, porte une cotte de mithril, cet insolent a personnellement essayé de détruire l'Anneau de Pouvoir après l'avoir apporté en Mordor sous le nez du Seigneur des Ténèbres, une très grande récompense sera attribué pour sa capture, son arrestation est indispensable car, ayant possédé l'Anneau de Pouvoir pendant un long moment, il voudra s'en emparer à nouveau par tous les moyens.

Samsagace Gamegie (alias Sam) : Hobbit, 1m20 cheveux clairs et bouclés, accent campagnard anglais, armé d'une lame de Numenor, presque toujours en compagnie de Frodon (voir plus haut), allume souvent des feux pour cuisiner ce qui trahit sa position, pas très futé - le trouver ne devrait pas poser beaucoup de problèmes.

Meriadoc Brandebouc (alias Merry) : Hobbit, 1m40, cheveux clairs et bouclés, mâchoire proéminente, accent anglais, possède une dague, peut parfois appeler les Ents ou les Rohirrim, se trouve presque toujours en compagnie de Pippin (voir plus bas), réagit mal aux projets des orques.

Peregrin Touque (alias Pippin ou Pip) : Hobbit, 1m35, cheveux bruns et bouclés, accent Écossais, possède une dague, peut aussi appeler les Ents, a l'habitude de faire tomber de petits objets par terre pour que ses amis puisse le retrouver, très maladroit, fait souvent tomber des choses dans les puits, très bon pour les interrogatoires car il ne peut pas tenir sa langue et dit absolument tout, faire très attention lors de sa capture : le suspect est connu pour avoir une énorme fan base : toute violence envers le suspect vous rendra extrêmement impopulaire.

Toute personne surprise en train de converser, fraterniser, ou ayant un quelconque contact avec les suspects cités ci-dessus seront immédiatement incarcérées. Toute personne surprise en train de leur porter assistance devront faire face à une incarcération définitive, torture, et/ou mort.

Tous les suspects sont extrêmement dangereux. Ne pas essayer de leur parler : vous pourriez être compromis. Ne pas essayer de se battre contre les suspects : vous perdriez sûrement. Tous les suspects doivent être apportés à Barad-dur dès leur capture. Pas d'exception. La récompense sera déterminée par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Tous les suspects sont attendus vivants si possible, s'il est impossible de les amener vivants, le Seigneur des Ténèbres acceptera les personnes décédées contre une somme inférieure.

Pour toute information sur les suspects, leurs activités, ou leurs contacts, merci de s'adresser au Roi-sorcier d'Angmar, Minas Morgul, Gondor.

Avis de recherche écrit sous les ordres de :

Seigneur Sauron, Seigneur des Ténèbres, Forgeur de l'Anneau de Pouvoir, Mairon l'Admirable, le Nécromancien, Seigneur des Loups-Garous, lieutenant de Morgoth, officiant au temple de Melkor à Numenor, souverain des Spectres de l'Anneau.


	2. Chapter 2

Milles excuses pour ce retard de... combien? Deux mois? Je pense que vous pouvez attendre le chapitre trois dans le courant de la semaine, avec la rentrée je vais reprendre les bonnes habitudes (Adieu la glandouille, bonjour le boulot!) Merci à tous pour les reviews, ça me motive pour continuer à traduire! Sur ce, je vous laisse avec le chapitre 2 et je vous dis à bientôt!

Chapitre 2: Politique

Le Seigneur Sauron arpentait les couloirs de sa tour. Maintenant qu'il avait récupéré son Anneau de Pouvoir, il avait repris sa forme naturelle de grand Seigneur des Ténèbres en armure, ce qui était bien plus confortable qu'un œil coincé en haut d'une tour. Être un œil s'était cependant révélé utile. Il avait pu surveiller les événements, tandis que maintenant il ne pouvait plus que marcher dans ses couloirs, froncer les sourcils en regardant le sol et attendre que ses serviteurs lui apportent des nouvelles de l'extérieur.

Sauron se retourna lorsque la porte s'ouvrit et que son lieutenant, le Roi Sorcier d'Angmar, entra.

«Où est-ce?»

«Je n'ai pas pu le trouver.» dit le Roi Sorcier.

«Quoi? Vous l'avez cherchée?»

«Bien sur.»

«Et dans ses bagages?»

«Je les ai aussi fouillés,-les cinq valises et les trois sacs-à-dos... ainsi qu'un sac-à-main. Le sac à main a pris le plus de temps.»

«Et vous ne l'avez pas trouvé?»

«Non, mais j'ai mis la main sur un tas de bijoux. J'ai même déniché son alliance de mariage, si vous la voulez.»

«Je n'ai pas besoin de bijoux.»

«Pourtant vous avez l'air de beaucoup les aimer!»

Le Roi Sorcier effaça rapidement le sourire idiot de son visage lorsque Sauron lui lança un regard noir. Son maître n'était manifestement pas de bonne humeur.

«Elle l'a forcément!» s'exclama Sauron. «Elle ne l'aurait jamais laissé derrière elle!» Il réfléchit un moment. «Certains disent qu'elle peut le rendre invisible.»

«Peut être bien, mais ça ne l'aurait pas beaucoup aidé, étant donné que, de toute façon, je ne peux pas voir.» répondit le Roi Sorcier.

La Bouche de Sauron sortit d'un recoin de la pièce. Il avait été relégué à un travail de bureau depuis son échec embarrassant à la Porte Noire, et il était maintenant soucieux de réintégrer les bonnes grâces de son maître.

«On pourrait l'obliger à parler.» dit-il avec optimisme. « Dois-je monter l'interroger, mon Seigneur?»

«A quoi bon?» dit Sauron. «Je l'ai soumise à un interrogatoire quand je l'ai ramenée ici. Elle n'a répondu à aucune de mes questions et m'a donné la chair de poule. Non, je vais devoir chercher moi même. Je ne peux dépendre de personne.»

«Vous ne le trouverez sûrement pas non plus,» dit le Roi Sorcier. «Il n'y qu'à regarder le temps que vous avez mis à trouver votre propre Anneau.»

«Ce n'était pas de ma faute!» tempêta Sauron. «Je l'aurais trouvé bien plus tôt si j'avais bénéficié d'une aide un peu plus...efficace. Je suis entouré d'incapables. Oui, vous et votre Nazgul m'avez ramené mon Anneau, mais seulement après que je l'ai retrouvé par mes propres moyens. Et où était-il? À l'intérieur de la Montagne du Destin-sur le point d'être détruit. Et ensuite, vous étiez tous si excités de pouvoir enfin le ramener que vous avez laissé ce petit imbécile qui me l'avait volé passer entre vos doigts- encore une fois, j'ajouterais.»

«Et bien, si vous vous rappelez, je n'étais pas là,» dit le Roi Sorcier. «J'étais mort. Et je pourrais me plaindre à propos de toutes les fois où j'ai du mourir alors qu'un mortel ordinaire ne meurt en moyenne qu'une seule fois.»

«C'était ta faute,» répondit Sauron. «Tu étais censé être invincible. Tu étais le chef qui allait mener mon armé vers le triomphe et la victoire, et que s'est-il passé? Tu t'es fait poignardé par une femme et un Semi-Homme. Quelle belle fin glorieuse!»

La Bouche ricana.

«Et toi,» dit Sauron, lui faisant face, « Tu t'es fait avoir par un rôdeur miteux!»

Le sourire radieux de La Bouche disparut.

«Je ne me serais pas dérangé pour vous ramener à la vie, si j'avais été capable de trouver mieux,» continua Sauron.

«Et bien, pourquoi n'avez-vous pas ramené Saroumane, dans ce cas?» demanda le Roi Sorcier.

«J'y ai pensé, mais il était déjà mort depuis un moment lorsque j'ai retrouvé mon Anneau. De plus, il a essayé de me trahir et je ne pouvais plus lui faire confiance. Cela n'a pas d'importance. Il gâchait tout. Vous gâchez tout. N'y-a-t-il personne ici qui puisse faire les choses correctement à part moi?

IL y eut un toussotement timide provenant du fond du couloir. Le Seigneur Sauron (qui maîtrisait parfaitement l'art de la rotation à 180°, ayant été un objet rond pendant si longtemps) se retourna immédiatement. Le Seigneur Celeborn se tenait devant la porte.

«J'espère que je ne dérange pas.» dit-il.

«Qui vous a laissé sortir de votre cellule?» demanda le Seigneur Sauron.

«C'est lui,» dit Celeborn en pointant le Roi Sorcier du doigt.

«Quoi!» s'exclama celui-ci.

«Ou du moins, il m'a non-intentionnellement permis de dérober la clé pendant le temps nécessaire à la fabrication d'une réplique exacte.» Le Seigneur Celeborn tenait effectivement une clé entre son pouce et son index.

«Comment oses-tu?!» cria Sauron, se retournant à nouveau vers le Roi Sorcier, terminant sa rotation à 360°. «Ramène le dans sa cellule, et qu'il y reste pour de bon!»

«Mais, votre Excellence,» protesta Celeborn, «Je ne comptais pas m'échapper. Je souhait seulement m'entretenir avec vous, à propos de quelque chose..»

Le Seigneur Sauron, bien qu'il n'appréciait pas les elfes, avait le sens de la curiosité. « C'est à quel propos?» demanda-t-il.

«De la Dame Galadriel. Elle proteste contre la fouille et la saisie de ses effets personnels.»

«Mais je ne lui ai rien pris.» dit le Roi Sorcier.

«Fouille et saisie préméditée.» Corrigea Celeborn. «Et elle aimerait aussi que la température du thermostat de sa cellule baisse quelque peu.»

«Vous pourrez dire de ma part à votre dame que tant que je n'aurais pas trouvé son anneau, sa vie ne fera que devenir de plus en plus inconfortable.» déclara Sauron.

«Mais votre Excellence, elle a déjà subit un traumatisme considérable, se faire arracher à son pays, voir tous ses arbres adorés, abattus... Elle les aimait tellement. Considérez, votre Excellence, tout ce qu'elle doit traverser.»

«Pourquoi ne s'est-elle donc pas plainte lorsque je lui ai parlé?» demanda Sauron.

«Elle a essayé, votre Excellence. Elle a tenté de communiquer télépathiquement, mais apparemment vous n'êtes pas réceptif à la télécommunication.»

«Elle est prête à parler maintenant, n'est-ce pas?»

«Non, elle préférerait ne pas vous voir pour l'instant. Elle dit que votre présence la dérange.» dit Celeborn en s'inclinant comme pour s'excuser.

«Je la dérangerai jusqu'à ce que j'en aie fini avec elle,» dit Sauron. Il se dirigea vers la porte mais s'arrêta devant le Celeborn qui bloquait encore le passage.

«Je ne vous conseillerais pas une telle action, mon Seigneur,» dit Celeborn.

«Pourquoi pas?»

«Je crains fort qu'une telle démarche ne mette l'Opposition en colère.»

Le Seigneur Sauron sembla s'étouffer dans son armure. «Quelle Opposition? J'ai éradiqué toute résistance en Terre du Milieu.»

«Et bien, il y a toujours cette Communauté, vous savez. Gandalf et Gimli sont tous les deux de grands partisans de la Dame Galadriel.»

«Ils ont été vaincus.»

«Pour le moment. Mais il ne serait pas sage de les mettre en colère. Après tout, vous les voulez en cavale, pas menant une révolution. Tant qu'ils auront simplement peur de vous, ils ne tenteront rien, mais si vous les contrariez..»

«Que pourraient-ils faire?» demanda Sauron.

«Eh bien, Gandalf contrôle les sorciers -c'est une secte très puissante, vous savez- et Gimli pourrait rassembler les nains, alors qu'ils sont si paisible pour le moment. Vous ne voudriez pas être en guerre sur deux fronts alors que vous essayez encore de vous occuper de Harad, n'est-ce pas?»

«Pourquoi vous préoccupez-vous de nos affaires?» demanda le Roi Sorcier. «En quoi cela vous concerne-t-il?»

Celeborn avait l'air modeste. «Je ne suis que le porte parole de la Dame Galadriel,» dit-il. «Peu importe ce que vous choisissez de faire, «ma position ne peut guère vous influencer, mais si mes conseils peuvent vous être utile, alors vous feriez mieux de les écouter.»

«Je n'ai pas besoin de vos conseils,» répondit Sauron. «Vos tentatives d'intimidation sont inutiles. J'ai l'Anneau de Pouvoir, n'est-ce pas? Personne ne peut me faire face.»

«Cela est vrai, mon Seigneur,» dit Celeborn. «Mais gardez en tête que Gandalf est l'un des Istari. À l'époque, quand il vivait sur Valinor, c'était un Maia. S'il retournait là bas -oui, je sais que vous avez fermé les Havres Gris, mais supposons qu'il trouve un bateau- il pourrait convaincre les Valar d'intervenir à nouveau en faveur de la Terre du Milieu. Vous vous souvenez de ce qu'ils ont fait à Beleriand quand ils sont partis en guerre contre Morgoth.»

Sauron semblait légèrement ennuyé.

«... Et ce qu'ils ont fait à Numenor quand les Numenoréens ont tenté de pénétrer dans Valinor. Vous ne voudriez pas qu'ils fassent la même chose à votre beau, nouveau royaume, si?»

«Que suggérez-vous, dans ce cas?» demanda Sauron?

«Pour l'instant, ménagez la Dame Galadriel,» dit Celeborn. «Mettez la de bonne humeur et attendez qu'elle baisse sa garde.»

«Mais c'est une prisonnière! Comment suis-je censé la mettre de bonne humeur?»

«Oh, elle sera très heureuse ici, j'en suis sur,» dit Celeborn. «Elle me disait ce matin même combien elle aimait les sols en pierre. Pourquoi ne pas lui donner quelque chose à faire? Cela la distrairait et elle adore être occupée.»

«Lui donner quelque chose à faire?» répéta Sauron.

«Pourquoi ne pas en faire votre secrétaire? Elle n'aurait aucune difficulté à apprendre la Langue Noire, et son écriture est très belle.»

Sauron considéra la proposition un moment.

«Et elle illuminerait considérablement votre bureau.» ajouta Celeborn, jetant un coup d'oeil au reste de la pièce.

«Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée.» déclara Sauron.

«Cela améliorerait grandement vos relations publiques.» dit Celeborn.

«Oui,» dit Sauron. «Et j'ai besoin d'une blonde charismatique pour la réception, tant que nous y sommes. La Bouche fait peur aux gens.»

«Oh, elle adorera ce travail,» dit Celeborn. «C'est une personne très sociable.»

«À vrai dire,» répondit Sauron, «Je parlais de vous.»


End file.
